<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un but en or by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030960">Un but en or</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [543]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Euro 2000, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT'S BEEN 20 FUCKING YEARS WHAT THE HECK, M/M, Unrequited Love, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David aimerait pouvoir célébrer après cette incroyable victoire. Vraiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alessandro Del Piero/David Trezeguet, Thierry Henry/Robert Pires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [543]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un but en or</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Un but en or</span>
</p><p><br/>David devrait célébrer avec les autres et être heureux, il devrait pouvoir garder son sourire, il a marqué le but en or, ils sont champions d'Europe 2000, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas alors qu'il fait la fête avec les autres dans le stade vide d'Amsterdam. Il aimerait pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il a mal au fond de lui, alors qu'il a une médaille d'or autour du cou. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tout fait plus mal quand il regarde Thierry et Robert s'aimer et célébrer ensemble. Ça fait vraiment mal. Il ne peut pas expliquer ce qu'il a pu ressentir pour Thierry Henry, mais il sait qu'il peut expliquer sa jalousie envers Robert Pirès. David est celui qui a grandi avec Thierry à Monaco Thierry l'a toujours aidé avec le français quand il venait tout juste de débarquer d'Argentine, qu'il ne pouvait parler qu'espagnol, l'autre attaquant était son aîné, mais aussi son mentor. Mais maintenant, Henry est à Arsenal, et Pirès aussi. Robert est celui qui a réussi à voler le cœur de l'attaquant. David n'arrive pas à contenir la douleur qui se propage dans son corps en les regardant. Il aimerait tant avoir été celui choisi.</p><p><br/>David attend que Sylvain et Vincent lâchent ses épaules pour aller célébrer avec Zinedine, Youri et Bixente, il doit retourner dans les vestiaires et passer sa peine avec un élan de solitude. Il espère qu'il n'y aura personne pour le voir comme ça, dévasté par l'amour, car il ne saurait pas comment expliquer les larmes qui commencent à piquer ses yeux. David a envie de pleurer alors qu'il devrait s'amuser avec tous les autres. Une main se pose sur son épaule alors qu'il avait les mains sur le visage, David relève les yeux pour voir qui l'observe aussi triste. Oh. Alessandro. L'italien devrait être avec son équipe, partie depuis longtemps, que fait-il encore ici ? Qui plus est pour l'observer dans ce terrible état ?</p><p><br/>''Tout va bien ?''</p><p>''Je peux te poser la même question, Alex.''</p><p>''Eh bien, j'ai une raison d'être triste, par rapport à toi. Mais disons que je peux être ta raison pour cette nuit.''</p><p>''Alors sois ma raison, merci.''</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>